Masked Stranger  Degrassi Masquerade Ball
by Dili.Chambers.Goldsworthy
Summary: Clare is ready to get over KC and prove to herself and the rest of the school that she isn't little Ms.perfect "St. Clare". Eli's a bad boy with a past that only few know. The two strangers meet and fall in love  not with out problems of course
1. Chapter 1: Dance Ticket

Chapter One: Dance tickets

Me and Allie stood in the singles line to buy dance tickets. The theme for the dance was masquerade ball. The rules were that couples would get matching colored stickers with a letter and singles were given a blue sticker. But everyone was required to have a color representing there grade. Yellow for the niners (freshman), green for the sophomores, orange for the juniors and red for the seniors. I paid for my ticket and made sure they put my name on the list so they would deliver the stickers the day of the dance during my last period. I would get a blue and green sticker. After I was done I walked off to the side so I could wait for Allie to finish up.

Allie finally finished and walked up to me with her toothy grin and she automatically began talking about stuff I could care less about. Don't get me wrong I love Allie but sometimes shes a bit to much. While walking with Allie my eyes scanned over the crowded hallway and they just happened to see KC and Jenna making out against a wall. I guess I would have to see that a lot this year. I couldn't look at them anymore, even if I was some what over KC I wasn't over the betrayal. Jenna was my friend and she stole KC from me and I wasn't over that. It probably seemed as if I forgot about it but I would get her back. Get over it St. Clare wanted revenge and St. Clare wasn't going to be a St. this year.

I didn't want to think about KC and Jenna so I began to listen to Allie rant about dress shopping ideas. I actually was excited for the dance. It was the first dance I would get to go to as a sophomore. Allie said we should go shopping this weekend since the dance was next Saturday. I decided to tell her what kind of dress I wanted. "Allie since I've changed my look for the year I wanna change my appearance so I want to go all out". Allie squeaked. "Clare Diana Edwards I've been waiting forever to here you say those words, me and you are going to blow the school away the night of the dance. I promise you I wont over do it I have the perfect"- "actually Allie I have an idea. I want to look glamorous and fabulous (she was beaming after I said those words) but I want to look sophisticated, angelic, Cinderella-is but at the same time I want to look confident and I stuttered saying the word, s-s-sexy". So much for confidence. If Allie looked happy before now she looked like a child on Christmas morning. Allie finally let the words process in her mind and then she smiled and said in a calm voice, don't worry you'll looking stunning when I'm done with you. We laughed and hugged then linked arms and walked off the to advanced math. This year was definitely going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2: Bad Words

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi but if I did I would banish Clare and make Eli mine forever! JK (maybe not)...I also don't own Taylor Swift or her song Better Than Revenge ( I have the CD though)

BTW: Happy Thanksgiving Everyone :)

Listen to the the song Better Than Revenge by Taylor Swift while reading this also go get Taylor's new album Speak Now or download it on iTunes (I already bought it)

Chapter Two: Bad Words

As me and Allie walked into class I noticed a familiar face that made want to hit something. "Fucking shit" I grumbled. Allie gasped "wow Clare you really are taking this change serious."I rolled my eyes and cleared my throat. "Attention attention Ms. St Clare just said her first two bad words" I said in a mocking tone. Allie rolled her eyes and perched her lips. I laughed loudly causing people to turn around including the devil himself KC Guthrie. I glared and turned my head, causing Allie to bust out into a fit of giggle's. I knew I was forgiven, for mocking her when she turned back around and threw a smile at me. The bell rang and seconds after Mr. A walked into the class. I straightened up getting ready to get work done. Allie laughed again and I hissed at her "I'm changing my look completely not my study habits though. I haven't changed my dreams or life goals".Mr. A let's us sit where we want so me and Allie sat together. KC tried to sit next to me but Allie shooed him off, she hated him almost just as much as I did. During class Allie kept telling me that he was looking at me I would say I didn't care but deep down in side both me and Allie knew that it ment the world to me. A couple times he would turn around and say my name. The first couple of times it was some what cute his brow eyes pleaded with me to just listen. But after a while it did become annoying. "Clare, please just listen to me. It'll only take a second can we just talk, Clare." "Damn it KC I don't want to fucking talk to you." I roared, Allie gasped and people looked at me with shocked eyes. All I could do was say "oops". KC looked at me with hurt eyes, in my mind I was silently doing a happy dance singing "that's what you get". Mr. A said because I normally wouldn't do that he wouldn't give me a detention or tell Mr. Simpson. I was beyond relieved, Mr. Simpson would be shocked. He probably wouldn't call my parents because he knows I don't act like that. It all so came in handy that I just happen to be very close friends with Conner, Mr. Simpsons nephew.

Shortly after my little out burst the bell rang dismissing us to our next class. As me and Allie walked out the door the halls got quite. I whispered to Allie who was standing beside me enjoying the feel of every ones eyes on us. " Why is everyone staring at us"? "I don't know Clare but I sure could get use to this". People began to whisper so I looked up just in time to see a lying boyfriend stealing slut making her way to were I was standing. Before I could say anything her know it all voice was screeching in my ear. I flinched back at the nasily voice. " So I heard from a little bird that you cussed out my boyfriend, don't ever do that again. "Listen skank I don't know who you are coming up to me talking like that but I do know that your little pathetic excuse of a boyfriend was tying to talk to me and I told him I don't want to talk to him. And by the way Jenna put some clothes on cause your wearing the same amount of dignity you have as your clothes, close to nothing. Jenna looked taken back. As I began to walk away I got an idea, something that would piss Jenna off. " Oh and Jenna have fun with my sloppy seconds" I laughed and walked away with Allie. People began cheering and making fun of Jenna. Once we turned the corner Allie stopped me and said "who knew St. Clare had it in her". I laughed not bothering to comment on the "St. Clare" joke. "I'm just full of surprises". "Yes you are Clare I'm proud of you" " thanks". "Your welcome". " I love this this new Clare, shes a total bad ass. I Allie Bhandari give the official seal of approval" We both busted out laughing at her lame attempt to be serious. The warning bell rang and me and Allie hugged and went our separate ways.

Hoped you guys like it (maybe even loved it). I wont push my luck, but any who. Clare's lightly OC haha that' the understatement of the year. In my story Clare's been pushed over the limit and she needed a change she wont always be this bad ass-y. Later on in the story her vulnerable normal Clare-ish style will come back with the help of the one and only Elijah "Eli" Goldsworthy. Comment (Review) Subscribe, Message me. Tell me what you think and suggestions. And I need a Beta the positions up for grabs. Fair well, till next time tootles. (I'll update soon). :) 3


	3. Chapter 3: Shopping with the Bhandari's

I don't own Degrassi, but I wish I did :)

One day Munro "Eli" will be mine (insert evil laugh) lol...

Chapter Three: Shopping with the Bhandari's

The week went by fast, people were acting weird around me. I guess it had something to do with the fight between me and Jenna. Allie and I were closer than ever. But I suspect a boy in her feature and his name is Drew Torres, he is one of Degrassi's finest. Allie laughed when I said that. She also thought I missed her blushing, well she thought wrong I didn't miss it. So here I am on a Saturday at the mall with the Bhandari's. Sav tagged along saying something about having to find the perfect tux for that dance. Some times Sav could be worse than Allie which was practically close to impossible. Me, Allie and Sav decided to check in Macy's. Me and Allie were in the Juniors department looking for dresses while Sav was frantically looking in the men's department.

Allie was picking out bold bright colored dresses well I was picking out cocktail dresses in different shades of pastel an white. None of the dresses I saw matched the picture in my head. I began looking threw another rack of dresses when I saw it. It wasn't on the rack that I was looking at. It was two racks down. I ran towards it knocking down everything in my way. I picked up the dress size 7 perfect fit. The dress was black ,white and silver . The dress was perfect, I yelled across the room to Allie. " I found the dress". Allie ran over and inspected it. " Wow Clare it's perfect for you, and it's a strapless its amazing. Now help me find a dress". We went back to were Allie was previously looking, thirty minutes later Allie found her dress. We left the clothes area and went to the shoe department I picked out silver Marc Jacobs pumps and Allie picked out a bright pair of pink Steve Madden pumps to match her one strap black and pink dress. Next we went to the accessories aisle. Allie picked out a long chain necklace and matching earnings and a couple matching bracelets and rings. She also found a black pink and silver purse. I looked around and found diamond stud earnings and matching rings and one bracelet. I found silver hoop bracelets and a black and silver clutch. I called Sav and checked on him, he said he still hasn't found the perfect suite yet. I told him to meet us at the front of the fitting room and he said he would if we helped him look for a tux and I said sure. Me and Allie giggled all the way to the the entrance. Sav was already there, he was sitting on the coach waiting. "Lets get this threw little ladies" we laughed at his dumbness. I ran into the fitting room, Allie right behind me. We dove into separate rooms and got dressed making sure everything was in place. I thanked god that I shaved last night. "I'm done" I called out to Allie she said she wasn't done yet. I opened the door and walked toward the mirror, I was amazed the out fit was perfect but my hair was terrible. "Allie I'm getting my hair cut today, I want it really short" Allie called back "Clare are you sure, once you cut it you cant go back" "yeah I'm sure" "okay, when we model our dresses we'll ask Sav to come with us", thanks, and Allie, are you almost done?" "your welcome and yup I'm done". She than walked out and we both squeaked . Allie was jumping up and down, "we are so going to blow the school away the night of the dance" "hell yeah we are" I replied.

We walked out of the fitting room toward Sav. The sound of both of our heals clinging in harmony made Sav look up and for the first time I felt complete and utterly sexy. Sav's eyes were wide, "wow Clare you look um you look amazing and Allie you look great are you sure mom and dad will let you wear that?" " Sav mom and dad are going to Sheen and Ahab's house (I made them up, there suppose to be there aunt and uncle's house lol) and I'm also getting ready at Clare's house so they'll never know unless you say something, and you wont right? " "You planned this out well and nah I wouldn't dream of saying any thing" Sav your the best" what are big brothers for?" I felt like I was intruding on there sister and brother bonding moment, I use to be able to bond with Darcy but ever since the rape and her leaving to Kenya we haven't really talked much and we never bonded. I zoned off thinking about Darcy and Africa, I snapped back when I heard Allie's voice calling my name. "Clare, Clare, CLARE are you okay"? "Yeah sorry I was thinking about Darcy" Oh, well come on let's go help Sav find his magical out fit". Okay sure. We walked back in the fitting room and changed back into our clothes. Then we walked out to were Sav was standing and he led us to the Macy's tux collection. We began looking around when we were interrupted by a loud bang. I turned around and saw two boys around my age scurrying around trying to picking up a display of button up white shirts. I laughed at the randomness. I watched as they argued. " Adam are you serious its not my fault" yeah it is, you leaned back and it tipped over" "NO YOU PUSHED ME I DIDN'T LEAN BACK" Eli dude calm down".The one with the gray beany was Eli and the one with the long jet black hair was Adam. Allie called over to me saying that she found a tux for Sav and he was trying in on. I walked over to her, and I had already forgot about the two boys that I'd probably never see again. Sav walked out and he was wearing a classic black tux with a white button up shirt underneath. " Some one looks hansom" . Allie looked shocked at my new found confidence and my boldness. Sav said thanks and tried to hide the famous Bhandari blush. I laughed as Sav walked back into the fitting room, and then he came back a moment later dressed in his regular clothes. We payed and made our way to the hair dresser.

This chapter was really long compared to chapter one and two. The next chapter is going to be the hair cut and then Clare's parents are going to fight a little and Clare will get a call, it's someone from her past. Who could it be? I cant wait to write about Allie and Clare getting ready for the dance. And the chapter about the dance. (ELI AND CLARE 3). The dance scene is going to be some what like a cinderella stroy.

(HINT on the dance chapter) ELI'S POV

When Clare walks in with Allie and Sav by her side the room goes quite. Who is this girl she has short auburn hair and her lips were bright red, I usually perfure girls like Julia -wince-, black hair, and loud music. But this girl looks like she steped out of a sexy fairytail.I needed her and I would stop at nothing to be with her. I would dance all night with her tonight.

Hope you liked the sneakpeak promo thingy.

(Did you guys like how I added Adam and Eli in the story and how Clare thinks Adam is Eli and Eli is Adam.) I added them in cause I missed Eli and Adam. I'll write Eli's POV soon but for now its all about Clare. Message me, Review and stay cool. Hope you guys liked, loved or even hated it. I'll write soon but for now tootles :)

P.S: Who already misses Degrassi. (HAND UP) I DO! The promo made me so excited and the finale wasn't that good the E'Clare fluff was amazing and the Adam Fiona stuff made me cry a little but the Holly J + Sav thing kinda sucked and the KC & JENNA SHIT PISSED ME OFF I FUCKING HATED IT. THE END BYE BYE!


	4. Chapter 4: Change of Plans

Me: Hi Eli

Eli: Hi Dili

Me: I love you.

Eli: I uhhh love you to?

Me: SAY IT LIKE YOU MEAN IT BECAUSE I OWN YOU!

Eli: I LOVE YOU BUT YOU DON'T OWN ME!

ME: eeeep you do? And yeah I know but I do control you in MY story.

Eli: -gulp-yeah I love you(slowly walking backwards)

Me: Hey get back here, I can just write you back here Elijah Goldsworthy

Eli:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

So I had an idea this chapter Clare, Allie and Sav will not go to the hair salon. But since I already wrote in chapter two that they were I'm going to be like my 3rd grade art teacher "Art Smart". Instead Clare will get her hair cut, died, curled,done, primped and pimped the afternoon of the dance. So when she walks in no one except Sav, Allie and maybe Holly J. Later on in the night some additional people(Conner, Wesley and Dave) might realize the hot new girl is really Clare. What do you think ? This chapter will probably be Clare's family fighting

Anyway I don't own Degrassi's but I wish I did.

Chapter four: Change of Plans

"Hey Clare, wouldn't it be better to cut your hair the day of the dance. Cause then know one will know who you are, and then Monday after the dance when you go to school with your short hair and new clothes they'll know you were the sexy Cinderella from the dance. And every one one will be talking about you on FaceRange" "Allie that's brilliant""I know, I know "Allie said cockily. "Sav there's been a change of plans, were not going to go to the salon to get Clare's hair cut" I know, I standing right next to you guys I heard the whole conversation"."Is someone being an eavesdropper"? I said in a teasing tone, "uh no Clare you and Allie are practically screaming and on top of that I'm standing right next to you" Sav said in a cocky tone."Fine whatever" I said while climbing into Sav's dad's truck, so much for joking around.

As we drove toward Bhandari residence, I thought more about Darcy while Allie and Sav talked. I really did miss her, mom and dad started fighting after she left. Nothing's the same, they act as if I'm not there. They say hello and goodnight, we have normal conversation's but since Darcy's not here they bicker more. I wish I could fix what ever is going on. My phone vibrated in my pocket, I fished it out and checked the screen. Call from mom, I sucked in a breath" Hey mom, whats up?" Hi honey, were are you I checked in your room and you were gone I got worried" my mom said in between sniff's. "I told you I went shopping with Allie and Sav to buy a dress and other stuff for the dance next Saturday. God, mom do you ever listen to me"? " Clarissa Diana Edward's don't you dare use god's name in vain or that tone with me young lady. "Fine" " anyways what did you buy"? I bought a dress and some shoes and accessories and a purse." " That's nice honey, I'm glad your finally going to have fun, your always so stiff". "Yeah, mom it'll be a good change, by the way I was going to cut my hair short today, but I changed my mind I'm going to get it cut and done on Saturday is that okay"? That's fine, but are you sure you want it cut short? " yes I'm sure and Allie said the same thing". Allie turned to look at me when she heard her name, she gave me a confused look. I just shrugged it off."I always did like Allie, she's a smart kid" "yup that's why I hang out with her, anyways mom I might spend the night at Allie's house is that okay? " yeah just call me and tell me if you are" "okay, I have to go bye mom " "I love you hunny " "love you to bye". Thank god that's over with.

Sav parked in front of the house and took our bags for us. We walked behind his gossiping. Allie's parents weren't home so we grabbed something to eat and went to her room. We locked the door's put music on and lay on the bed that was covered in fashion magazines. "So Clare have you decided what you want you hair to look like?" " No not yet" I said while flipping threw seventeen magazine."Well actually, I think I do have an idea". I want to die my hair auburn and then I want them to cut it near my neck. My hairs naturally curly and spirally so it'll look good and oh I want a side bang." Clare, when did your fashion sense become so-when did you even get a fashion sense ?",she asked seriously". "I don't know ".We both laughed and the day continued like that light and breezy. At six PM Allie's parents came home, they said I could spend the night and that Sav could drive me home to get my stuff. Allie said she was going to take a shower and that she'd be done by the time me and Sav got back home. Me and Sav talked a little in the car, it wasn't awkward at all. As we pulled into my drive way, I unbuckled my seat belt and told Sav I'd be back in a second he grunted out an okay and pulled out his phone and began playing with it.

I walked up to the house and I heard shouting as I took my key out to open the door I heard glass crashing on the floor from inside the house. I rushed to get the key in the lock, I turned the key and ran into the house making sure I didn't make a noise. "Helen do you think I'm fucking stupid ?" "Richard stop, just stop your breaking up the family!" "IM BREAKING UP THE FAMILY ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME, I'M NOT THE ONE WHO CHEATED" "Richard I told you it was one damn kiss" "ONE FUCKING KISS THAT I WALKED IN ON, IF I HADEN'T STOPPED IT THEN ,WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED HUH? IT WOULD HAVE BECAME JUST ONE QUICK FUCK RIGHT?" "Richard stop screaming". The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them."how could you do that mom?" What the fuck happened to god huh? All that shit you tell me to believe, your a fucking hypocrite. I FUCKING HATE YOU !." I ran out the door and ran towards the truck I got in and shut the door tears running down my face." WOAH WOAH CLARE WHAT HAPPENED?" "my mom's cheating on my dad, can we just go please?" yeah of course.

As Sav drove my crying turned into hysteria. Sav pulled over on the side of the rode and scooted over close to me. "Hey Clare-Bear" "yeah Savy" "I'm sorry about your parents" He leaned in and pulled me to his side and let me rest my head on his shoulder while I cried". He never once did complain, he just cooed comforting words and rubbed my back and ran his finger threw my hair. I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, thanks Sav your like the brother I never had."Just think of me like the brother you have now". "Sav's phone rang Allie were on the side of the rode,-pause- "Clare can I tell Allie?" yeah but tell her when we get to the house that I don't want to talk about it" "okay" "thanks again Sav" "your welcome". "I'm back Allie, um Clare walked in on her parents fighting about how Clare's mom cheated on Mr. Edwards. "Yeah I calmed her down" "yeah sure, that's a good idea" "I'll drop her off and go to the grocery store" "are mom and dad home" "okay" "by the way Allie, Clare doesn't want to talk about it so don't mention it be gentle with her she's in a sensitive spot". "Okay bye Allie"

"Clear-Bear I'm going to drop you off at the house-"Savy I can't go back home don't take me there" "No Clare-Bear I would never, I'm going to drop you off at our house and your going to stay at our house for the weekend maybe even till Tuesday. I'm going to leave you with Allie and I'm going to by us junk food, ice cream, pizza. My parents aren't home some were going to have a slumber party, just me you and Allie, what do you think?" "It's great, thanks again Sav" "It's no problem, I know you would do the same for me and Allie if we were in that position." "I would", just close your eyes and I'll wake you up when we get home okay?" "okay Savy".

What did you guys think I bet you weren't expecting that. I kinda of wanted to use the line "I guess all the good Edwards get cheated on" (I made it up) but I couldn't fine a place to put it in but yeah. Review, Message and stay cool. Till next time tootle :)

PS: I'll write soon and the story's staring to come together. I have parts of the dance scene and Fitz drama and even some Drew X Allie and Fiona X Adam and juicier Holly J x Sav x Declan x Anya drama (not in order –Holly J x Sav x Declan x Anya) - whats going to happen with them is going to be unpredictable and you'll wish that this really did happen on the show. And guess who's covering it the very own weird cyber blogger Chantay...I felt like she need apart in the story NO romance for her, just straight up G-O-S-S-I-P (She has dirty secrets on Jenna and KC that will make Clare-Bear so happy) I think the Degrassi music video made the season seem like it would be more interesting but the boiling point and season 10 didn't live up to the promo that much. So that's why I'm here to make the season 10 and my own version of season 11 better-BYE BYE!


	5. Chapter 5: Lady Edwards MIA

Unfortunately I don't own Degrassi's, but if it's any consolation I wish I did.

Chapter Five: A Week With The Bhandari's

Allie welcomed me with open arm's and let me cry on her shoulder. Allie really was the best friend in the world and Sav proved himself to be the best brother in the world. On Sunday morning dad called me and told me mom was staying at a hotel. I hung up and cried myself back to sleep while Allie ran her fingers threw my hair, before I knew it I was asleep and dreaming peacefully.

I woke up some were around three in the afternoon. Allie had already talked her parents into letting me stay until next Sunday. The only problem was I didn't have clothes and toiletries. So me and Allie walked to the drug store that was located across the street from The Dot. Fortunately I had my wallet so I bought a tooth brush, a hair brush, deodorant, shampoo, conditioner, soap and **razers. **The only thing I was missing was clothes. Me and Allie went to the Dot and sat down Peter, Darcy's ex-boyfriend was our waiter. "Hey Clare, do you want the usual?" No Pete I would like a plate of fries and a chocolate milk shake, thanks" "Do you want mustard, like you usual get?" "Nope, I'd like ketchup". Peter turned to walk away. "Allie are you sure you don't want any thing?" No thanks Clare but I'm cutting back on carbs since the dance is in less than a week., you should to." "I'd rather not, food is to good" We both laughed at how much of a fat ass I sounded like."Maybe I should", "yeah maybe you should" Allie said in a joking tone. Peter came over and handed me my plate and cup, I pulled out my wallet to pay him but he smiled said "it's on the house". "Thanks Peter" "no problem Clare". Allie giggled and said "he dated one Edward's daughter now he's after the other how dramatic". I rolled my eye's a guy like Peter could never like me. I changed the subject but Allie's words still ran threw my head "now he's after the other".

After finishing off my fries and only drinking half of my milkshake me and Allie walked back to the house. The clothes situation did not have a solution. As we walked home me and Allie gossiped, well Allie mostly gossiped I just hmm'd at approprite times. "Allie I think I want to go home and get some clothes and school stuff" "are you sure your ready to face your dad yet?" " well I was hoping that Sav would drive us and that I would stay in the car and you would get them for me" I asked in a hopeful tone. " Clare if you want me to I will, do you want me to say anything to your dad" " no you dont have to." The rest of the walk home was silent.

When we arrived at the Bhandari resisdence we told Sav the plan. He said he couldn't drive us that he to meet someone at The Dot. So me and Allie decided to walk and I would still stay outside. Allie felt it was necassary to wear all black. "Allie you do know were not breaking in the house?" "hush Clare you reuining all my fun." I played along with her childish games. We walked the short distance from her house to mine. "Clare your dad's car is parked on the street, he's home" Allie stated the ovious in a high disaproving tone. "Yeah I know Allie, it doesn't change anything, just knock tell him that you came to collect my clothes and my school supplies, if anything goes wrong call me or text me I'll be out here waiting."

Hey guy's I know I haven't updated in about a 1,000,000 years (sence my sarcasm)! But yeah I'm sorry and to make up for that I'm most likely going to post another chapter later on tonight and if I don't have school tommorow (SNOW!) then I'll update all my story's with multiple chapters, how does that sound?

Question: What's your new favorite song?

REVIEW AND STAY COOL!


End file.
